Lutrosus
by Scrius
Summary: My first attempt at a film screenplay. A school project that surprisingly turned out better than I would have ever expected. While certainly not without flaws and undeniably in need of more development, I feel that there is plenty of potential to be realized and that it would be a shame to have my efforts go to waste.
1. Author's Note

For as long as I can remember, I have been a hardcore lover of movies, but I was never particularly excited about the sport film genre. I've always found them cliché and pursued a simplistic format. It seemed like a tired experience. Of course I do not detest the genre. The story of an underdog overcoming defying the seemingly impossible odds and achieving victory in the end is an experience that anyone can enjoy no matter who or what they are. My perspective of the genre changed immensely thanks to my Sport Film in America course.

Sport films all seem to share the common theme of being changed for the better. Throughout this semester, I was introduced to a wide variety of different sport films, each with a unique vision and a special experience of its own. I found it a great opportunity to express my own creative ability while putting together my own sport film. Being able to take some of the elements that captivated me most in sport films and blending it with my own vision helped me realize a part of me I would never have thought existed. My own ideal sport film that does not succumb to the clichés that we've grown accustomed too and provides its own unique experience. This course was a fresh reminder of how the most unlikely genre can provide such a grand deal.


	2. Setting & Characters

Story Title: Lutrosus

Theme: Redemption

Location: Ancient Greece, particularly Olympia, site of the earliest Olympic Games.

Time Period: Era of the original Olympic games, approximately 720 BC.

Sport: The Pankration, a combination of boxing and wrestling in which the fighters wore no gloves and in which there were very few rules. The age of the original Olympics itself paves the way for a redemption themed premise. The Pankration was one of the earliest Olympic sports and it's the perfect opportunity to give viewers insight of the corruption and evil that swept the time period.

**Setting:** 720 B.C. Greece

**Ancient Greek Everyday Life:**

Men if they were not training in military, or discussing politics went to the Theatre for entertainment. To watch dramas that they could relate to, including tragedies and comedies. These often involved current politics and gods in some form. It is thought that women were not allowed to watch theatre or perform at the theatre, although male actors did play women's roles.

Lives of Women in Ancient Greece were closely tied to domestic work, spinning, weaving and other domestic duties. They were not involved in public life or in politics. Their lives were normally quite confined to the house although one public duty was acting as a priestess at a temple.

Children in ancient Greece usually occupied their time playing with toys and games (for boys it was most physical work, girls tend to household activities such as weaving, both girls and boys collected knucklebones for games like marbles and jacks).

**Farming and Food:**

The majority of Ancient Greek people made their living from farming. Citizens often had land outside the city, which provided their income. The Greek landscape and climate made it difficult to farm. Grapes were usually picked around September and either kept for eating or made into wine. Treading upon the grapes made the wine, and after that the juice was kept in jars to ferment.

The social classes applied to men only, as women all took their social and legal status from their husband or their male partner. Women in ancient Greece were not permitted to take part in public life.

**Slum Districts:** The poor and miserable sections of the cities. Dirty, polluted, with a vulgar violent atmosphere. Crime is rampant and misfortune is always a possibility. Markets are small and the products (food and tools) are cheap and filthy with little to no sanitation. This area is where Lutrosus was raised as a result of his father's failing career.

**Rich Districts:** Home to politicians and senators, also where landowners and wealthy businessmen reside. Pollution is minimized and better use of pluming is practiced, resulting in a cleaner and more sanitized environment. Markets are large with a greater variety of products and better sanitation. Food is fit to eat and products are well made. The difference between the wealthy district and the slum district is made abundantly clear to Lutrosus upon his first arrival as he gradually rises to fame and glory.

**750 BC:** Athenian power in the Archaic Period was controlled by Aeropagus, or council. Their policies were delivered through three magistrates called Archons

**Delphi Stadium:** Its stone seats could sit around 6500 spectators, and it was used extensively during the Pythian and Panhellenic games for athletic events and for music festivals. Its track is 177.55 m long (about 550 ft.), and 25.50 m wide.

It included a circular area of hard soil for where the wrestling matches would take place

**Training Grounds:** A vast region consisting of various obstacles courses meant to provide all the necessary training for athletes. Every known obstacle that any Olympic contender is bound to encounter is located there.

**Characters & Descriptions**

(Even if the story is weak, complex and well developed characters can make it worthwhile. Such was my goal.)

**Lutrosus** (name derived from the Greek word for Redemption): Antisocial, Unsophisticated Individual, a Spartan raised by his father as an only child after his mother dies in childbirth.

Very well built and scarred as a result of his brutal training and many matches

Not one of many words

Short temper – easily aroused to anger

Dark outlook on life, brooding

Short jet-black hair with a shade of facial hair

**Dunamos** (name derived from the Greek term might):

An athlete of almost super-human size and strength, a three time winner of the Pankration who has deliberately killed many men in the process – he is a total moral vacuum – he feels no remorse at all for the deaths he has caused and in fact he believes it adds to his fame and the widespread belief that he is invincible. In this he is correct – the public now widely believes that he must be related to a God.

Monstrous in size

Apathetic / Devoid of remorse

Derives pleasure out of battle, he was raised to know nothing else, subtlety sympathetic

Mostly silent, not at all unlike Lutrosus (only Lutrosus himself change for the better later

Piercing dark eyes

Bald head and a pointed facial beard

**Oligus** (name derived from the Greek word small):

Becomes a trainer to support himself and his sister and is hired by Lutrosus not long after saving his life. He is symbolic of humanities significance as a species and he is the light that will guide Lutrosus to his redemption, providing him with the guidance that was denied to his disciple by his own family. He is satisfied of his accomplishment, when Lutrosus resists killing the assassin.

Short and thin with dark blonde curly hair and a face so naturally smooth that little to no facial hair is present

Sophisticated and Charismatic, obviously very bright

Pectus Chest (sunken chest)

Very sociable and likes to talk

Stubborn nature but optimistic

Curly light brown hair, one brown eye and one hazel, large cranium

Suffering from a fatal disease that would eventually end his life, thus his sense of bravery feeling there is little to loose anymore

**Elektra** (Greek – bright and shining):

The trainer's a strong and beautiful sister with a fun, witty personality and serves as the love interest for the protagonist. She is much better built than her brother and has become quite able as a fighter thanks to his help, coupled with her own talents. She's rebellious against the restrictions that woman of the time period were forced to deal with.

Witty and almost always wears a smile

Intuitive and takes advantage of any opportunities, very bright like her brother, perhaps even smarter

Detests being underestimated and is completely against limited woman privileges

Very well built body – strong and athletic, more finely bred than her brother

Resembles her brother a good deal, though slightly taller

Short light brown hair, eyes like her brother

**Bethesda** (Greek – flowing water or house of mercy):

Another opportunity to emphasize the restricted lives of woman. She is a political child, who by tradition is expected to marry the Olympic champion regardless of her wishes. Bethesda herself already loves another (a significant individual who deviates from the norm, an actor perhaps). Her families however objects and insists that she uphold the tradition and marry the Pankration champion.

Fair and Elegant

Timid, but rebellious in her own right

Blonde haired, fair skinned

Has a passionate love for art and the significant aspects of humankind


	3. Synopsis

Lutrosus is abused by his father, who blames him for the death of his wife. His father was an Olympian who was crippled in the event called the Pankration, a combination of boxing and wrestling in which injuries and deaths are common. The father makes his son train relentlessly, to punish the boy for his mother's death but also to live vicariously through him – to achieve the championship that eluded him.

Lutrosus accidently killed his father during training and has been running away ever since. In contests in various cities he has deliberately killed or crippled opponents – he does this because he wants the Gods to hate him; he blames himself (wrongly) not only for the death of his father but the death of his mother as well. He believes that he is the source of all his family's misfortune – that he is cursed by the Gods.

Lutrosus competes in a number of matches in various city- states prior to the Olympics. In these he again deliberately injures several opponents, even though his victory in the match was already assured. Disgusted by this display his trainer, who has been traveling with him, leaves him prior to an important match.

In the match the he Lutrosus is distracted by the argument he has had with his trainer and is badly injured and left to die. He later awakens to find himself being healed by a frail but sophisticated young man (one of his most notable features being Pectus chest).

Lutrosus learns that this young man has studied to be a physician, but works as a trainer to support himself. He hires Oligus to be his trainer, and the two begin to work together. A bond begins to build between them, unstable at first but it gradually becomes stronger with time. The Physician/Trainer's knowledge of anatomy enables him to teach the Protagonist how to see an opponent's weaknesses and makes him a better fighter.

As time goes on it becomes increasingly apparent that the Protagonist and the Antagonist are on a collision course – that if they both keep winning they will ultimately face each other in Olympia at the games. At the same time, the Physician/Trainer is increasingly concerned by the pointless violence he sees in the Protagonist, his desire to needlessly cripple or kill opponents who don't stand a chance of beating him.

Just before the ultimate match at Olympia against the Antagonist, the two argue. The Physician/Trainer tells the Protagonist that he has become no better than the Antagonist – an animal, a mindless killing machine. Worse yet, he has become just like the father he hated all his life. He asks the fighter "Would your mother, who died for you have wanted you to be this?"

Just prior to the final match at Olympia, an assassination attempt upon Lutrosus is made by the corrupted political representative of Dunamos (for the sake of victory that's clarified to Oligus by an eavesdropping Bethesda). Oligus is too late to warn Lutrosus, but confronts the assassin before he can kill his trainee. Oligus himself is mortally wounded in the process. The assassin is killed by Elektra and during Oligus; final moments, he whispers his final advice as a trainer (it is unknown what he says for the audience at that time). Elektra later consoles Lutrosus and they share the night together.

Oligus accompanies the Protagonist in spirit as he and the Antagonist clash for the last time. During the match the Protagonist has the opportunity to deliver a fatal blow, thanks to the training he has received, but this time he stays his hand. His friend has taught him that he is not an animal, that he does not need to kill or cripple to win the day. The audience and Dunamos are awestruck. The protagonist is victorious and becomes an Olympic champion.

The protagonist does not end up with the princess, rather with Elektra the trainer's sister.

As part of Lutrosus' award besides the princess, he is also to be granted another request (anything within human power to give). He asks only that the princess chooses whom she wishes to be with. With that the restrictions of woman begin taking the first steps of reduction.

During Lutrosus' closing narration of his journey, his change, and his optimistic view of the future (thanks to Oligus), Bethesda and the actor settle happily together. The corruptible politician is murdered by his own fighter and Dunamos is soon executed himself afterwards. Lutrosus and Elektra pay their respects upon Oligus' grave and Lutrosus places the Olympic prize (a wreath made from the branches of the scared plant of the patron God). Only fitting since victory wouldn't have been possible without his guidance.


	4. Separate Scenes

Bethesda Scene, Politician's House – Rich District; Bethesda and her father;

*Bethesda seldom leaves her house due the restrictions of Greek woman at that time. Bethesda had plenty of books to keep her entertained and educated, plenty of time to appreciate knowledge, art, and human significance. A rare occasion involved her going to the theatre, where she fell in love with one of the performers. She admired him for the passion he showed for his work, how he gave himself to his role completely. She wondered what it would be like if he gave himself like that to her. For some time they saw each other in secret and occasionally he would appear below her room and they would talk through her open window. It wasn't long before the family takes notice. After another day's performance, the actor visits Bethesda again but is forced to leave when she informs him of her approaching father. It's here that the scene begins when Bethesda's father enters her room to settle the unorthodox matter once and for all*

Bethesda – "Father…"

Bethesda's Father – "My child…where is it that your loyalty lies?"

Bethesda – "My loyalty has and always will be to you and our family."

*With his expression growing grim, her father continues*

Bethesda's Father –"Why do I doubt you?"

Bethesda – "What are you…"

*Interruption*

Bethesda's Father – "How long did you think it would be before you were found out?"

*Bethesda lowers her head. She had the sense that sooner or later it would come to this. *

Bethesda: "I love him Father…"

Bethesda's Father: "I forbid it! As a member of this family, our traditions are yours to uphold. There are no exceptions! I know how you feel, but it is for the good of all of us.

Bethesda – "This may be my family, but it is not my life"

Argument Scene; Training Barracks; Lutrosus and Oligus

Towards the end of his previous match, Lutrosus was reminded at that moment of his father and almost killed his opponent before Oligus managed to stop him and the match declared him Lutrosus the winner. In spite of the threatening gestures of his trainee, Oligus remains collected and determined to change his friend for the better.

Oligus – "It was my belief that I had guided you to be better than this, but here you remain as amoral as when we first met. No shred of honor!"

Lutrosus – "You know nothing about me…of what I've endured. Everything comes down to power, don't you know that?"

Oligus - "If that is so, how then can you claim to be better than the father you've hated all your life?"

*An enraged Lutrosus then grabs his trainer, lifting him off the ground. In a raised voice"

Lutrosus – "DON'T EVER PLACE ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS THAT BASTARD!"

*Oligus remains calm, with little fear in his eyes in spite of the danger*

Oligus - "Does might make everything legitimate? Would you kill another for simply speaking what you perceive to be an insult?

*Oligus' eyes bore into Lutrosus'*

Would your mother, who died for you have wanted you to be this way? *

*After a brief moment of silence Lutrosus slowly puts his trainer back on the ground and exits*

Oligus' Final Moments; Training Barracks; Lutrosus', Oligus. Elektra

*The assassin mortally wounds Oligus. Lutrosus awakens and with a defiant cry punches the assassin sending him flying. He quickly drops to his knees beside his friend and attempts to stop the bleeding. *

Lutrosus – "Hold on to your life my friend. You can't go now when we've made it this far."

*The assassin rises to his feet and approaches Lutrosus with his dagger raised. Oligus faintly sees him approach but is too weak to warn his trainee of his impending danger. Before the assassin strikes his blow, a blade seams through his chest. A tear filled Elektra had plunged her blade into the assassin.*

Elektra – "Go to the void you son of a bitch"

*As the assassin falls to the floor dead, Elektra goes to her brother's side, lifting his head off of the floor. Oligus brushes Lutrosus' hand away as his friend attempts to patch his wounds.*

Oligus – "Let it go Lutrosus. It's too late for me. "

Lutrosus – "No. You're supposed to be by my side to the end."

*Tears begin to form in Lutrosus eyes for the first time in years. Elektra puts a hand on his shoulder.*

Elektra – "You needn't torture yourself Lutrosus. My brother had but a brief span of time left to exist."

*Lutrosus' eyes widen*

Elektra – "Oligus has been suffering from a fatal disease that consumes from within. It is miraculous he lasted to this day."

*Oligus nods. Even though they both knew it was bound to happen, Elektra cannot hold back her tears. *

Oligus – "She speaks the truth Lutrosus. But I have lived a fulfilling lifetime and I am without regrets. I've had the privilege of guiding the proudest disciple a teacher can hope for. There is no greater accomplishment than changing another for the better."

*Oligus coughs blood and continues*

Oligus – "Death is a path all are forced to tread. All that we can do is fight courageously to the very end. Yours is the most courageous soul I've ever known. But there is one last task I must give to you as your instructor."

*Oligus gives Elektra a nod and with that she rises to give them both space. Oligus whispers something into Lutrosus' ear. (It would later be revealed in a flashback during the climax.) After that moment, Lutrosus nods and Oligus continues"

Oligus – "Take my final wishes to heart Lutrosus. I'm proud of you…".

*Oligus breathes his last leaving Elektra and Lutrosus in stunned silence.*


End file.
